A Foreign Mix
by dreamernas
Summary: things need to be done in order to fulfill the ministry of magic’s new orders. Both the hogwarts faculty and students alike will be in a blur as a new entoxicating member will join them, and touch and


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. I wish I did, though. Ö  
  
Summary: New things have come to be in the Wizarding World, and things need to be done in order to fulfill the ministry of magic's new orders. Both the hogwarts faculty and students alike will be in a blur as a new entoxicating member will join them, and touch and change most of their lives, and even their raging hormones. Rated R for some sexual themes, especially in later chapters. Read and review please. Ü  
  
A Foreign Mix  
  
Chapter 1-Expanding the Population  
  
There was a buzz all throughout Hogwarts, as the Ministry of Magic had just declared that all schools of witchcraft and wizardry should take action in order to help the ministry fulfill its new rule in order to expand the population of witches and wizards.  
  
"By Order of the Ministry of Magic, all Wizards, Witches organizations and schools are requested to take action in order to fulfill the previous bill regarding the expansion of the Population of Wizards and Witches, not only in Britain, but throughout the world. All meetings and plans to discuss this project shall be supervised by a member of the ministry of magic, who will approve if your ideas are fit for this order."  
  
It was summer, and the walls of Hogwarts castle were quiet, except for the great hall, wherein Dumbledore had called in the faculty for a meeting. All teachers were buzzing intently with each other, discussing the recent events.  
  
Several murmurs could be heard as the faculty talked amongst themselves as they waited for the headmaster, and only a few statements could actually be understood as everyone chattered at the same time.  
  
"It is actually a good law, it makes sure that we wizards and witches are not overrun by muggles.!"  
  
"..bah! What, does the ministry actually believe that witches and wizards will become extinct if we don't take action?!"  
  
"Where is Dumbledore? . I have yet to eat my lunch!"  
  
"SILENCE." Dumbledore's calm but solemn voice echoed as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
The room suddenly fell quiet, and the murmurs slowly died down.  
  
"Thank you," The headmaster said. "My dear faculty, please all settle down and grab a seat as we start our meeting. .There. Now, it is my greatest pleasure to present to you all, Mr. Arthur Weasley, who will be joining us today as he supervises this meeting as a member of the ministry of Magic."  
  
Mr. Weasley, a cheery man with flaming red hair and face scattered with freckles, [the trademark of all Weasleys] in his late 40's stands up to be acknowledged and Greets the group with a cheery 'hello'.  
  
A few members clapped as he greeted.  
  
"Now, let us begin our meeting. I do intend to keep this short for I'm off to another venue right after this." Dumbledore said with a smile. He would probably just go back to his office and just lay back while consuming his favorite muggle treat, Lemon drops.  
  
"Does anyone have any suggestions as to how we, as a school, can help increase the population of Wizards and Witches?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
With this question, the meeting had begun, and the room was filled with noise again. There were many suggestions, discussions, arguments and debates going through each staff member.  
  
One professor was arguing that cloning some selected students and faculty member would be a great help.  
  
Argus Filch, the caretaker, suddenly spoke up: "Well, how do we increase any population? Is is not by reproducing? When we think of it, there should be no artificial means. Clones may get out of hand. Is it still not the best to have sexual reproduction?  
  
The room fell quiet at this.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak. "true, Argus. But what is your point exactly?"  
  
"Well, we here, as people, all have the sexual urges and sexual energy. Male to Female, and vice versa. so."  
  
"Do you suggest," Dumbledore asked, "that we, the faculty members of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry, should entice ourselves to have sexual intercourse with one another?"  
  
"Er. Well yes. That's one way of putting it." Filch answered. Argus Filch was a nasty, filthy man, but yes, he was a man, and he did get horny. He was sexually deprived for quite a time now, and he did need sexual release. This was probably his desperate attempt to get, well, sex.  
  
Most members of the faculty put on a face of disgust, while there were still some with a nasty smirk on their faces, mostly the men.  
  
"and what's another way of putting it, Mr. Filch?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Well. we don't all have to be partnered up. I mean, we could do it in groups.. . or. or, well, just have all the female members line up to one male. such as myself."  
  
"Hm. Well.. er. is anyone, er, will anyone second the motion for this. suggestion?" Dumbledore asked uneasily.  
  
Argus Filch gave a sadistic and nasty smile on his face. Who knows what was going through his mind right now, he was probably undressing every female professor in his mind.  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall stood up in disgust.  
  
"Aaah, Minerva, would you care to comply?"  
  
"Excuse me, headmaster, but this is an absolute outrage! We cannot possible commence with filch's idea, it is absolutely disgusting!"  
  
"Well do you have any other ideas?" Filch snapped.  
  
McGonagall looked at him coldly.  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked soothingly.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I do."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, most probably a smile of relief. "continue, my dear."  
  
"Well as a school of witchcraft and wizardry, I believe that the future of the population of our kind, is indeed in our hands. We educate the children, thus then having the children considered as either a witch or a wizard." She said smartly.  
  
"excellent." Dumbledore was now grinning. They had begun to get somewhere in this meeting, this was the first, almost logical statement all morning.  
  
"so what you're saying is, since the school controls whether a child is considered to be a witch or a wizard, it is basically your job to increase the population." Arthur Weasley commented.  
  
"Exactly. If we obtain more students, then we obtain more future witches and wizards."  
  
"Not necessarily." Professor Snape suddenly added.  
  
"How so, Severus?" questioned dumbledore  
  
"You see, headmaster, Professor Mcgonagall seems to have forgotten that all Wizard or witch-born people are automatically considered as wither a witch or wizard. Especially purebloods." Snape defended.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"So." dumbledore started, as he broke the silence, ".do you think, my dear faculty, with the recent suggestions we have, do you think it is proper for me to suggest, that we obtain more students, not just those of the wizard families then?" he asked quietly.  
  
"MUGGLES!" Arthur Weasley jumped with excitement.  
  
"yes Arthur. Accepting more muggles into our school, especially those who do not have a drop of magic in their country or area." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Like foreign exchange student." someone muttered.  
  
The sound of several murmurs suddenly filled the room, as the faculty suddenly discussed the proposed idea.  
  
After a few minutes of more arguing, debating and suggesting, the group had finally agreed, even if some had agreed with heavy hearts. They had suggested only a small number of new exchange students, not more than 5. It was for a trial basis. If all goes well, then they would accept more during the next term. It was a tedious process, but indeed necessary.  
  
"EXCELLENT!!!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed. He was absolutely ecstatic. "APPROVED, DEFINITELY! Sheer genius, dumbledore!"  
  
Albus nodded his head in acknowledgement. "We have a problem, though," Dumbledore said. ".If it is to be foreign muggle exchange students, they need to be properly educated before the term begins. They should be taught by a wizard family, preferably those with children in Hogwarts, to help them out before the school year, in preparation, and also to explain. Else they will be at a total loss when they arrive here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Not a problem!" Arthur exclaimed. "As soon as you choose proper students who are fit to become wizards and witches from somewhere around the globe, My family will be willing to accept a student. Harry and Hermione are coming to the burrow soon, and I'm sure they'd help the new muggle adjust. Plus I'm sure there are going to be four other families who will be willing to volunteer to help."  
  
"Wonderful, Arthur, and thank you. That is most generous of you. So now, I think we have done what was intended, I now close this meeting and dismiss you all. Good day, everyone." And with that, Dubledore left the room. It was final. Foreign exchange students.  
  
A/N: so how was that? Review pretty please. Ü I know its still kinda weird. but tell me what you think. 


End file.
